bleachfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) est un Humain avec des pouvoirs de Vizard. Il est le fils d' Isshin et de Masaki Kurosaki et est le frère ainé de Karin et de Yuzu. Il est le protagoniste de Bleach. Apparence Ichigo a les cheveux roux et une taille moyenne, il a aussi des yeux marrons. Personnalité Lorsqu'il était jeune, Ichigo considérait sa mère comme le centre de son monde. Il souriait toujours en sa présence, étant souvent à ses côtés en lui tenant la main. Bien qu'il pleurait à chaque qu'il perdait un combat au dojo, Ichigo souriait spontanément à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa mère. A un très jeune âge, son père lui dit que son nom veut dire "protéger une chose", ce qui poussa son désire de protéger sa mère. Lorsque ses soeurs naquirent, il décida d'aller au dojo afin de les protéger, le nombre de personnes qu'il voulait protéger ayant augmenté. Ichigo est un adolescent à la personnalité beaucoup plus complexe que lorsqu'il fut enfant; têtu, irascible, parfois conflictuel, spontané, déterminé, franc, volontaire, audacieux, plein d'esprit, cynique, impulsif, il est extrêmement protecteur envers sa famille et ses amis. Ce dernier trait est la force motrice de la plupart de ses actions ainsi que tous les arcs de l'histoire, où Ichigo se précipite à chaque fois pour sauver quelqu'un, une femme le plus souvent. Il s'inquiète, d'ailleurs, souvent pour Rukia qui lui reproche dans l'épisode 122 et 149. Il essaye de se maintenir détaché et cool, bien qu'il dise ne pas se soucier de ce que les autres pensent de lui. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il garde la plupart du temps un air grave (Orihime Inoue lui fait souvent remarquer que ses sourcils sont toujours froncés). Son franc-parler et son comportement impétueux sont des traits dont Ichigo est lui-même conscient, et si quelqu'un le défie au combat, il ne peut s'empêcher de riposter. Il fait froidement référence à ses enseignants comme à des "instituteurs". Il peut véritablement se montrer compatissant et bienveillant, notamment lorsqu'il promet de ramener des fleurs et un avion à une Plus et lorsqu'il réconforte les autres quand ils sont bouleversés. Ichigo est un étudient compétent, étant le 23ème de son lycée. Il étudie régulièrement et ne néglige pas ses études, déclarant "qu'il n'a rien à faire de mieux chez soi", bien qu'il travaille aussi durement afin de surmonter les fausses idées que beaucoup ont à son propos, fondées sur sa couleur de cheveux et le fait qu'il se batte souvent. Ichigo déteste les diseurs de bonne aventure, les horoscopes, le feng shui, les médiums, et tous ceux dont le commerce consiste à prendre de l'argent aux autres pour des choses qu'ils ne peuvent voir. Pourtant, malgré son air de "dur à cuire", il devient extrêmement timide et gêné en présence d'une femme nue, ou habillée légèrement, un fait ayant poussé Rangiku Matsumoto et Yoruichi Shihōin à le taquiner. À l'inverse, il peut devenir horriblement déprimé lors de défaite au combat ou lorsqu'il apporte son aide à un ami. Il est connu pour avoir des difficultés avec l'autorité et le respect traditionnel, se montrant souvent assez impoli et irrespectueux lorsqu'il s'adresse à ceux qui sont plus âgés que lui, appelant Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto "papy" et s'adressant à certains Capitaines Shinigami par leurs prénoms. Ichigo a tendance à écorcher les noms à la lecture, par exemple Uryū Ishida et Yasutora Sado (dans ce cas, cela résulte d'un pseudo pour Sado: Chad). Un des gags récurrents de la série, est qu'il oublie continuellement les visages et noms de ses camarades de classe, ses amis prétendent qu'il ne connaît que la moitié de la classe. Toutefois, il semble se souvenir des noms beaucoup plus facilement plus tard dans la série. Lorsqu'il se bat, Ichigo possède un complexe sens de l'honneur; il recherche systématiquement une revanche exacte comme lorsqu'il trancha le bras droit de Yammy Rialgo pour avoir déchiré le bras droit de Yasutora Sado. Parfois il peut attaquer ses adversaires sans prévenir. Ichigo possède un fort désir de gagner ses combats, et de les gagner d'une manière légitime. A cause de cela, il refusa l'aide de son Hollow intérieur même s'il savait qu'il était certain de gagner, et, après avoir repris le contrôle de son corps, il demanda à Ulquiorra Cifer de lui couper ses membres pour qu'ils aient un combat équitable, ayant inconsciemment tranché les membres de son adversaire. Il refusa également d'achever ce dernier lorsqu'il lui demanda, déclarant que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il voulait gagner son combat. Ichigo s'est même montré méprisant de ceux qui maltraitent leurs alliés de quelque manière que ce soit, même si ce sont ses propres ennemis, déclarant qu'il ne pouvait pardonner à ceux qui tuent leurs propres camarades. Malgré le fort sens d'honneur d'Ichigo, son désir de gagner peut flancher par moment, ce qui affecte directement son niveau global d'énergie et ses compétences au combat. Sa résolution absolue est représentée par ses yeux s'embrasant d'une lueur bleue claire et son corps se recouvrant d'une aura de la même couleur. Lorsqu'il utilise ses pouvoirs d'Hollow, ses yeux sont d'une lueur jaune et son corps s'emplit d'une lueur noire. S'il perd un combat majeur ou qu'il n'a pas réussi à protéger un ami, Ichigo rentre dans un état de dépression et de dégoût de soi-même; après avoir perdu son combat contre Ulquiorra et Yammy à cause de la peur paralysante de son Hollow intérieure, la volonté d'Ichigo est devenue si faible qu'il n'était même plus apte à vaincre un faible Hollow. Histoire 200px|thumb|right|Ichigo enfant et [[Tatsuki Arisawa]] Ichigo est le fils de Isshin et de Masaki né 15 ans avant le début de l'histoire. Ses sœurs Karin et Yuzu sont nées 4 ans après. Lorsqu'il avait 4 ans, Ichigo fut inscrit par sa mère dans un école de karaté. C'est dans ce cours qu'il rencontra, et se lia d'amitié avec Tatsuki Arisawa, qui battait Ichigo à chaque match qu'ils ont disputé. Tatsuki aida Ichigo quand il se faisait maltraiter, et lui remontait le moral quand il était déprimé. Ichigo pouvait également compter sur l'amour de sa mère Masaki qui venait le consoler à chaque fois qu'il était en pleurs, ce qui arrivait assez souvent, étant donné qu'il était, selon les dires de Tatsuki, faible et pleurnichard. Tatsuki l'aidait également lorsqu'il était malmené et le réconfortait lorsqu'il était bouleversé. Ichigo pouvait voir les Plus aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il pouvait les voir si clairement qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les morts des vivants. De ce fait, des personnes l'ont souvent vu dans des endroits déserts, parlant à soi-même. A cause de cela, ces personnes déclarèrent qu'il pouvait voir les fantômes, bien que lorsque Tatsuki lui demanda, Ichigo nia d'être capable de les voir. Le 17 Juin, Ichigo alors âgé de 9 ans, rentrait à la maison avec sa mère après sa leçon de karaté dans une pluie torrentielle. Il aperçut une petite fille près de la rivière et crut qu'elle allait tomber dedans. Inquiet, le jeune garçon se mit à courir pour tenter de la sauver, inconscient que la fille en question était en fait le leurre du Hollow Grand Fisher, car si Ichigo pouvait déjà voir les fantômes à cet âge, il ne pouvait pas encore les différencier des humains. Masaki, inquiète pour la sécurité de son fils, poursuivit Ichigo pour le protéger, mais elle se fit finalement tuer par Grand Fisher. Comme tout le monde aimait beaucoup Masaki, Ichigo se reprocha la mort de sa mère et disparut quelques temps, avant d'être retrouvé par la soucieuse Tatsuki. A la mort de sa mère, Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu changèrent radicalement : le garçon vit son caractère se durcir, mais il ne souriait plus et se renfermait sur lui-même, car se sentant responsable de la mort de sa mère. Trois ans avant le début de l'histoire principale, Sora Inoue fut amené à la Clinique Kurosaki à cause d'un accident de la route. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ichigo rencontra Orihime Inoue, la jeune sœur de Sora. Ce dernier mourut à la clinique. Finalement, Ichigo entra à la Mashiba Junior High School. C'est à ce moment qu'il battut enfin Tatsuki au karaté et délaissa ses cours d'école. Il était régulièrement entrainé dans des combats avec des voyous, en raison de la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux. C'est durant un de ces combats qu'il fit la rencontre de Yasutora Sado. Ichigo se trompa de prononciation à la lecture de son nom et depuis ce jour, il continue toujours de l'appeler "Chad". Ils firent un pacte, se promettant de toujours se défendre l'un l'autre, devenant ainsi de bons amis. A force d'être entrainé dans des combats, Ichigo et Chad ont la réputation d'être eux-mêmes des voyous. Ichigo et Chad partirent ensuite pour la Karakura High School, où leur réputation les précéda, donnant à certains camarades (à savoir Keigo Asano) une bonne raison d'être nerveux en leur présence. Au cours d'une bagarre avec un gang dirigé par Reiichi Oshima, Ichigo et Chad rencontrèrent Keigo et Mizuiro Kojima, en les sauvant. Alors que Keigo avait à l'origine extrêmement peur d'Ichigo et de Chad, lui et Mizuiro finirent par devenir amis avec eux. Sypnosis Arc du Shinigami Remplaçant thumb|190px|right|Ichigo devient un Shinigami Au début de l'histoire, Ichigo voit et fait face à Rukia, une Shinigami, quand celle-ci entre dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une âme. Durant leur conversation, un Hollow du nom de Fishbone D attaque, ayant traqué Ichigo jusqu'à chez lui. A cause de l'intervention d'Ichigo dans le combat de Rukia, essayant de sauver sa famille face au Hollow, la jeune femme se retrouve blessée et forcée de donner ses pouvoirs au rouquin comme seule solution à la sauvegarde de la famille Kurosaki. Durant le transfert, le jeune homme absorbe la quasi totalité de la puissance de Rukia, au lieu de la moitié initialement prévue. Avec les pouvoirs de la Shinigami en plus ses propres capacités, Ichigo achève rapidement le Hollow puis laisse Rukia. Le lendemain, Rukia débarque dans la classe du jeune homme, apparemment humaine vu que les autres élèves peuvent la voir. Rukia informe Ichigo qu'elle utilise en fait un Gigai - un corps artificiel que les shinigamis utilisent quand ils doivent récupérer leurs forces ou bien rester dans le monde des Humains pour une longue période. Le temps que la demoiselle recouvre ses capacités, elle insiste auprès d'Ichigo pour qu'il s'occupe de son travail, à savoir tuer les Hollows et exécuter le Konsō à sa place. A ce moment là, il peut devenir Shinigami uniquement quand Rukia utilise un gant spécial qui permet la séparation de l'âme et du corps, ce qui signifie qu'il ne peut le faire sans elle. Pour parer à ce problème, ils font l'acquisition d'une Mod Soul (Kon). La nouvelle fonction d'Ichigo déclenche une vague d'activité tant dans le monde des Humains qu'à la Soul Society, où l'absence de Rukia fait jaser. Alors qu'il rend visite à la tombe de sa mère, le Hollow Grand Fisher, qui a réussi à échapper aux Shinigamis pendant 50 ans, débarque dans le monde des Humains et tente de manger ses sœurs, Karin et Yuzu. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ichigo découvre que c'est Grand Fisher qui a tué sa mère et vient chercher vengeance. Rukia essaye d'empêcher le rouquin de mener bataille, ayant peur que le Hollow soit trop fort, mais Ichigo lui ordonne de partir avec Kon et de ramener ses sœurs à l'abri. Cela rappelle à la jeune fille le dernier combat de Kaien Shiba, un combat pour l'honneur et, bien qu'à contre cœur, elle suit les ordres. Bien qu'il arrive à blesser durement Grand Fisher, l'ennemi arrive à s'enfuir. Durant un duel l'opposant à Uryū Ishida, un Quincy, beaucoup d'Hollow, dont un Menos Grande, descendent sur le monde des Humains. Ils sont détruit un par un, la plupart par Ichigo et Uryū. Chad et Orihime voient leurs pouvoirs endormis se réveiller et chacun tue un Hollow de leur propre chef. Déjà étroitement surveillé par la Soul Society, celle-ci ne va pas tarder à réagir suite à la victoire d'Ichigo sur le Menos, chose qu'un humain normal n'aurait jamais pu réussir. Pendant ce temps, Uryū et Ichigo développent une amitié difficile, en tant que Quincy et Shinigami, ayant chacun sauvé la vie de l'autre. Avertie des exploits récents d'Ichigo et constatant le dépassement de délai de Rukia passé dans le monde réel, la Soul Society décide d'envoyer deux de ses meilleurs représentants : le Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki, grand frère adoptif de Rukia, et son Lieutenant Renji Abarai, également ami d'enfance de Rukia. Après avoir lu la lettre d'adieu de Rukia qui lui recommendait fortement de ne pas intervenir dans ses problèmes, Ichigo passa outre la consigne et rejoignit Rukia alors arrêtée par les deux Shinigami. Le début de combat fut difficile pour Ichigo, nettement dominé par Renji qui lui infligea de sérieuses blessures avec Zabimaru, et se moquant de son Zanpakutō énorme qui n'a pas de nom. Toutefois, Ichigo se releva, parvint à augmenter sensiblement son pouvoir spirituel et à prendre peu à peu le dessus sur son adversaire. Malheureusement, le pouvoir du Shinigami remplaçant ne pouvait rien face à la vitesse de Byakuya, qui lui sectionna les points vitaux : ayant perdu tout pouvoir spirituel, et à l'agonie, il est redevenu une simple âme humaine. Arc de la Soul Society Mis à l'abri par Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo comprend alors qu'il n'est pas de taille à lutter contre les Shinigami. Prêt à tout pour sauver Rukia, coupable d'avoir transférée ses pouvoirs de Shinigami à un humain et risquant d'être tuée, il subit un entrainement intensif et mortellement dangereux auprès de Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo combat dans un premier temps Ururu : s'il ne parvient pas à la mettre KO, ses esquives face aux attaques de la petite fille (d'un niveau comparable à un Shinigami) montrent à Kisuke qu'Ichigo a retrouvé son pouvoir spirituel. La seconde étape consiste à réveiller ses pouvoirs de Shinigami à l'aide d'un processus très risqué : briser la chaîne du Karma peut conduire une âme à devenir soit un Shinigami, soit un Hollow. Après son entrainement avec Urahara, il part pour la Soul Society accompagné d'un mystérieux ami félin d'Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, plus Orihime, Chad et Uryū. Bien que Rukia lui ai dit de ne pas venir la chercher, il décide de ne pas l'écouter et de lui rendre la pareille en lui sauvant la vie. Ichigo combat contre de nombreux Shinigamis durant son séjour à la Soul Society, vainquant ou finissant ex aequo avec de nombreux Shinigamis de niveaux lieutenants et capitaines. La plupart du temps, il finit sérieusement blessé, et dans certaines occasions, il survit à peine, mais à chaque fois, son incroyable endurance l'aide à résister jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être guéri. Un masque d'Hollow, vestige de son entrainement avec Urahara, apparaît constamment et réapparaît sur lui pour bloquer des attaques qui, en tant normal, auraient été fatales. Le premier combat est contre Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, un gardien du Seireitei, qu'Ichigo vainc facilement, mais il est à son tour repoussé sans effort par le capitaine Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo entre dans le Seireitei en compagnie de Ganju Shiba après avoir était lancé par le canon spirituel de Kūkaku Shiba. Il poursuit par un combat contre Ikkaku Madarame, le bat, même après qu'Ikkaku est révélé le Shikai de son Zanpakutō, et il apprend qu'il sera pourchassé par Kenpachi Zaraki, qui va chercher le plus fort des intrus. Ichigo rencontre ensuite Renji Abarai, qui cherche à se venger de sa défaite antérieure. Renji blesse gravement Ichigo, qui devient plus fort durant le combat et parvient à peine à vaincre Renji grâce à son Tetsuga Tenshō; après quoi, Renji le supplie de sauver Rukia, son amie d'enfance, ayant changé d'idée concernant sa loyauté. Renji est mis en détention pour s'être battu seul et avoir perdu, tandis qu'Ichigo se fait soigner par Hanatarō Yamada dans le système d'égout du Seireitei. C'est à ce moment là qu'on voit que c'est grâce à son masque d'Hollow qu'Ichigo a pu survivre à l'attaque fatale de Renji, amenant Hanatarō à jeter le masque de peur. Ichigo rencontre enfin Kenpachi Zaraki sur son chemin vers le sanctuaire de la Pénitence, où Rukia est retenu, et au début, il parvient difficilement à blesser le puissant capitaine, qui, d'après Hanatarō, est immortel. Finalement, Ichigo appelle la force de son Zanpakutō et peut-être de son Hollow intérieur (son pouvoir spirituel se manifeste dans son masque de Hollow durant ce combat - considérant que Kenpachi est un crâne doré), pour battre Zaraki. A la suite du match, Ichigo et Zaraki sont tout deux immobilisés après avoir admis leur défaite. Kenpachi est évacué par son lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, tandis qu'Ichigo est secouru par Yoruichi. Depuis lors, Ichigo pense que Zaraki cherche revanche et Ichigo a très peur de lui, le fuyant à chaque fois qu'il lui demande un autre combat, sentant à chaque fois qu'il le tuera pour s'enfuir ainsi. En vérité, Ichigo est tout simplement l'un des combattants les plus forts que Zaraki ai eu a affronté - ajouter à ça que l'amour des combats de Zaraki augmente cette fausse idée. Yachiru a déclaré dans le doublage japonais que "Ichi est le meilleur ami de Ken-chan". Avant son entrainement au Bankai mais après son combat contre Zaraki, Ichigo va à la tour où Rukia est retenu pour la sauver elle ainsi que Hanatarō et Ganju de Byakuya Kuchiki. Dès son arrivée, il confronte Byakuya, même s'il n'a pas récupéré toutes ses fores. Le combat se passe mieux que durant sa première confrontation avec Byakuya, mais cette fois-ci, Yoruichi arrête le duel et insinue un passé commun entre elle et Byakuya. Yoruichi emmène ensuite Ichigo sur le terrain d'entrainement caché pour lui enseigner le Bankai. thumb|190px|left|Ichigo sauve Rukia du Sōkyoku. Yoruichi dit à Ichigo qu'il ne peut pas sauver Rukia avec ses capacités actuelles et lui demande de s'entrainer pour atteindre la forme Bankai de son Zanpakutō. Au terme de la formation, lui, avec Yoruichi et les sympathiques capitaines Shunsui Kyōraku et Jūshirō Ukitake, progressent séparément vers le Sōkyoku pour arrêter l'exécution de Rukia. À la toute dernière seconde, Ichigo stoppe l'exécution, et se débarrasse des trois Lieutenants — Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Isane Kotetsu et Chōjirō Sasakibe — à mains nues. En plus d'être capable d'arrêter le Sōkyoku, une lame avec la puissance d'un million de Zanpakutōs, il prouve qu'il est vraiment devenu plus puissant en trois jours. Il affronte ensuite Byakuya Kuchiki. thumb|190px|right|Combat final entre Ichigo et Byakuya. Au début, ils se battent sans libérer la puissance de leurs Zanpakutōs, Byakuya analysait simplement comment Ichigo combat, remarquant une impressionnante différence. Ichigo contraint finalement Byakuya a utilisé son Bankai. Ichigo est incapable de tenir en utilisant seulement son Shikai, et il révèle son Bankai, utilisant sa vitesse pour déjouer Senbonzakura et touchant finalement Byakuya pour la première fois. Byakuya réagit en utilisant la seconde forme de son Bankai, et après un temps, les os d'Ichigo commencent à se romprent à cause de la pression spirituelle du Bankai, donnant à Byakuya la chance de le paralyser avec un sort de Kidō (une balle dans l'épaule). Ce qui le laisse dans une situation critique. A ce moment, le Hollow intérieur d'Ichigo fait surface et blesse Byakuya à tel point que les deux combattants se retrouvent presque sans pouvoir. Après avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même, Ichigo fait face à Byakuya lors d'une attaque finale, chacun canalisant leur ultime force dans une dernière attaque. Après cet affrontement final, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont la force de combattre, mais Byakuya admet sa défaite parce que sa lame a été détruite par Ichigo. Byakuya utilise le Shunpo pour partir, laissant Ichigo tenant à peine debout grâce à son Zanpakutō qui le soutient. Par le biais d'un message relayé par le biais de Kidō par Isane Kotetsu, Ichigo constate que les événements dans la Soul Society étaient un plan élaboré par Sōsuke Aizen et confronte celui-ci aux côtés de Renji Abarai. Incapable de vaincre Aizen, Ichigo est laissé avec des difficultés à rester conscient avec sa colonne vertébrale presque complètement rompu (selon Aizen), et Rukia est tirée du sol tandis que le Hōgyoku est retiré de son âme. Il n'est pas en mesure de faire énormément de quoi que ce soit, sans l'aide des capitaines restants avant que Aizen s'en va pour le Hueco Mundo. Arc des Bounts (hors-série) Note : Les événements se déroulant durant cet arc n'apparaissent que dans l'Anime et ne constituent pas une matière de référence. Après ses aventures à la Soul Society, Ichigo, ignorant qu'il n'est pas possible d'utiliser le Bankai en dehors de la Soul Society, fait face à trois Mod Souls dans une série de jeux fixer par Urahara impliquant l'enlèvement des amis d'Ichigo, à l'insu de celui-ci. Mais quand il tente de lancer son Bankai, il en est incapable et doit suivre un entrainement avec les trois Modified Soul (Ririn, Kurōdo et Noba). Après l'entrainement, qui se révèle infructueux, il trouve des renseignements sur les Bounts et affronte Yoshino Sōma, qui utilise une puissante Doll de type feu. Ichigo est incapable de gagner, même avec l'aide de Rukia. Cependant, il est involontairement sauvé par un autre Bount, Ryō Utagawa. Utagawa apparaît plus tard pour essayer de manger l'âme d'Uryū, et une bataille entre lui et le groupe d'Ichigo s'ensuit. Yoshino réapparait et blesse Uryū. Alors qu'ils se rendent à l'hôpital, le groupe rencontre Hō et Ban, des Bounts jumeaux qui utilisent des Dolls manipulatrices d'eau. Ichigo tente de les vaincre, mais toutes les blessures subites sur les poupées se régénèrent rapidement. Il découvre que quand les jumeaux sont séparés, leurs capacités de contrôle sur les Dolls sont fortement réduites, et avec l'aide de Ganju Shiba, le groupe réussit à faire sauter les poupées affaiblies dans un grand feux d'artifices, tuant les jumeaux Bounts durant le processus. Ichigo et compagnie infiltre ensuite le manoir de Jin Kariya à la recherche d'Uryū. En entrant dans le manoir de Kariya, Ichigo engage le combat avec Utagawa, durant lequel il détruit une grande partie de l'habitation. Son pouvoir spirituel surprend Utagawa et Maki Ichinose, un Shinigami déserteur ayant rejoint les Bounts. Ichinose affronte Ichigo et les deux combattent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kariya qui y prend part et surpasse Ichigo. Alors qu'Ichigo est sur le point d'être défait, Kisuke Urahara et ses assistants viennent le sauver, démolissant ce qu'il reste du manoir durant la manœuvre. Arc des Arrancars ts61 Arc du Hueco Mundo Arc du Nouveau Capitaine, Shūsuke Amagai (hors-série) Arc du Faux Karakura Town On voit Ichigo avec une blessure à l'épaule droite faite par Ulquiorra durant la bataille. Ichigo parvient à se battre sur un pied d'égalité avec Ulquiorra. Il prétend qu'il peut voir dans ses mouvements bien mieux qu'auparavant et le lui prouve en attrapant son poignet et lui inflige un coup de sabre. La blessure ne fait presque rien à Ulquiorra et il augmente sa puissance. Alors qu'il allait infliger un coup à Ichigo, Inoue pare le coup avec son bouclier. Pendant que le combat se poursuit, Menoly et Loly apparaissent et saissisent Inoue. Ichigo essaie de la sauver mais Ulquiorra s'interpose prétextant qu'il devra d'abord le tuer athumb|Inoue défendant Ichigo.vant d'affronter quelqu'un d'autre. Yammy apparait et bat facilement Loly et Menoly puis c'est au tour d'Ishida d'apparaitre qui après un petit duel avec Yammy, il le bat avec Sprenger et une mine anti-arrancar donnée par Kurotsuchi et Yammy tombe jusqu'au pied de la tour. Ichigo demande alors à Ishida de protéger thumb|left|Ichigo utilisant son masque contre Ulquiorra.Inoue puis il met son masque. Il fonce sur Ulquiorra l'obliger à sortir en dehors de la tour puis il lui envoie un céro qu'Ichigo contre avec sa lame. Ulquiorra voyant qu'il est dépassé va sur le dôme de Las Noches. Il révèle à Ichigo que tous les Espadas à partir du n°4 sont interdis de libération sous le dôme de Las Noches. Ulquiorra se libère et attaque Ichigo, il lui dit qu'il a bien fait d'utiliser un getsuga par réflexe ou il serait mort. Il le provoque en lui disant d'utiliser le getsuga pour lui montrer la différence de force ce qu'Ichigo fait mais Ulquiorra n'a pas une égratinure et il lui lance un céro obscuras. Ichigo a perdu son masque et est bien blessé, Ulquiorra l'attaque sans qu'Ichigo ne puisse réagir. Ichigo énerve Ulquiorra en lui disant qu'il peut gagner même avec cette différence de force, c'est alors qu'Ulquiorra décide de lui montrer le désespoir en lui montrant son 2ème niveau de libération. Ulquiorra ataque Ichigo, ce dernier se prend des coups sans même les voir. Il utilise son masque mais il se fait détruire d'une main par Ulquiorra. Inoue arrive pile au moment où Ulquiorra transperce le corps d'Ichigo avec un céro obscuras.thumb|Ichigo transpercé par un céro oscuras. Inoue essaie de soigner Ichigo en vain et Ishida essaie de vaincre Ulquiorra en vain également. Ichigo se relève transformé en hollow complet après avoir entendu les cris d'Inoue. Il lance son céro contre celui d'Ulquiorra et le disperce. Il passe derrière Ulquiorra et lui arrache le bras. Ulquiorra lui révèle que son pouvoir le plus puissant n'est pas la force mais la régénération et il régénère son bras. Il utilise alors sa plus puissante technique "Lanza Del Relampago" et la lance vers Ichigo mais le rate à cause de manque de maniabilité. Après de belles passes d'armes avec Ulquiorra, Ichigo détruit sa lance à mains nues et tranche le corps d'Ulquiorra puis lui détruit 80% du corps avec un céro tiré à courte distance. Alors qu'Ichigo est sur le point d'achever Ulquiorra, Ishida lui dit d'arrêter pour une question de morale mais Ichigo lui plante Zangetsu dans le ventre puis tente de lui envoyer un céro. Profitant de cette ouverture, Ulquiorra en profite pour lui détruire une de ses cornes et le céro d'Ichigo lui explose au visage faisant disparaitre son thumb|left|Ichigo retrouvant forme humaine.masque. Ichigo retrouve sa forme normale et Ulquiorra propose d'en finir mais Ichigo ne tient pas à gagner comme cela et Ulquiorra se transforme en poussière à cause de ses organes détruits. Après s'être fait à moitié soigné par Inoue, Il fonce à la rescousse de Rukia,Renji et Chad et arrive in extremis et sauve Rukia de sa chute. Ichigo bloque le céro de Yammy qu'il chargeait avec un getsuga tenshô puis emmène Rukia à l'écart. Il se dirige vers Yammy et bloque son coup puis lui lance un getsuga tenshô après s'être hollowmorphosé. Yammy se redresse vite et tente de le le mordre par surprise mais en vain. Ichigo se fait alors repousser par un barrage de Balas et tente de remettre son masque mais échoue. Il se fait alors sauver par Kenpachi et Byakuya puis Kurotsuchi arrive avec le matériel pour ouvrir un graganta. Avec le capitaine Unohana, ils retournent sur terre pour aider les capitaines. En chemin, Unohana explique à Ichigo les capacités de Kyoka-suigetsu et que si il perd l'avantage de n'avoirthumb|Ichigo lançant un getsuga tenshô en hollowmorphose à Yammy. jamais vu le shikai d'Aizen la guerre esr finie. Ensuite Unohana soigne Ichigo en chemin pour qu'il soit à son niveau maximum. Ichigo se trouve derrière Aizen et lui lance deux coups de getsuga tenshô mais sans effet car Aizen a placé un bouclier dans sa nuque et qu'Ichigo n'a pas utilisé la hollowmorphose pour cette attaque. C'est alors que les capitaines apparaissent pour protéger Ichigo. L'attaque commence avec Hitsugaya puis avec Kyoraku. Hitsugaya lance son bankai et attaque Aizen avec l'aide de Komamura et Love suivi de Rose et Lisa. Malheureusement Ils se feront tous battre d'un coup. Ensuite c'est au tour de Soi Fon qui crée une armée de clones avec son shunpô. Alors qu'elle fonce pour attaquer Aizen, Hitsugaya lui gèle le bras et Soi Fon utilise "Nigeki Kessatsu" mais sans effet hélas à cause de la pression spirituelle trop puissante d'Aizen puis Kyoraku lui transperce le ventre grâce à l'ombre dans la glace et Hitsugaya arrive à lui transpercer le coeur grâce au shikai d'Hirako. Mais tout ceci était une illusion et c'est Hinamori qu'Hitsugaya a transpercé. Aizen profite de la colère d'Hitsugaya et d'une baisse d'inatention pour abattre les derniers capitaines. C'est au tour du capitaine-général d'entré en scène qui compte se sacrifier ainsi que tous les capitaines pour vaincre Aizen mais cela échoue à cause de l'intervention de Wonderwice. Un combat enragé à mains nues s'engage entre Wonderwice et Yamamoto mais Yamamoto le bat facilement avec son Soukotsu au prix de quelques blessures. Cette victoire est de courte durée car Aizen lui a révélé que toute les flammes allaient explosé, Yamamoto bloque l'explosion avec son corps épargnant Karakura. Aizen s'approche près de Yamamoto pour l'achever mais Yamamoto lui prend la jambe et on voit son bras se craqueler et il déclenche le hadô 96 Ittou Kassou mais cela ne blesse que légèrement Aizen. Ichigo profite de ce moment pour frapper avec un getsuga tenshô en hollowmorphose ce qui blesse Aizen à l'épaule. Après des révélations sur le passé d'Ichigo, Isshin apparait et emmène Ichigo loin d'Aizen en érigant une shère spirituelle pour ne pas être détecté. Le moral retrouvé grâce à son père, Ichigo et Isshin retournent surle champ de bataille où Ichigo affronte Gin et Isshin Aizen. Ichigo comprend rapidement les pouvoirs de Gin mais n'arrive pas à le surpasser. Isshin fait jeu égal avec Aizen puis Aizen ayant atteint sa limite de shinigamis emploi le hougyoku. C'est alors qu'arrive Urahara et transperce l'épaule d'Aizen avec un sortilège qui se régénère presque immédiatement. Aizen poignarde Urahara mais ce n'est qu'un leurre et Urahara le parlyse avec les sorts 67,71 et 77 de Bakudô puis lui lance le hadô 91. Aizen en ressort sans aucune égratinure et blesse Urahara avec sa main. Urahara avait placé deux anneaux à ses poignets pour sceller sa pression spirituelle ce qui produit une énorme explosion. Aizen apparait tel un fantôme enveloppé de hougyoku et se prépare au combat entre lui et Urahara et Isshin. Kisuke et les autres vont en vain tenter de battre Aizen pendant que Ichigo affronte Gin. Ce dernier va montrer à Ichigo qu'au fond de lui, il a déja abandonner le combat, le désarment complétement. Après le départ d'Aizen et de Gin pour le monde réel, Isshin entraine Ichigo dans le Dangai pour lui apprendre l'ultime Getsuga Tenshou. Il rejoint alors Zangetsu dans son monde intérieur mais à la place du viel homme, il trouve un homme plus jeune et plus petit qui est en fait Tensa Zangetsu.Sans suis alors quelques passes d'armes dans ce monde englouti par l'eau puis un troisième personnage arrive, extirpé du torse d'Ichigo par son Zanpakuto, c'est la forme qu'Ichigo avait lorsqu'il a battu Ulquiorra qui est en fait son hollow intérieur. Tensa Zangetsu et le hollow fusionne alors pour former une troisième entité, commence alors un combat et Ichigo est vite dépassé par la force incroyable de son adversaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai un déclic. Il laisse alors son antagoniste le transpercer de sa lame mais étrangement, il ne ressent aucune douleur, Zangetsu lui explique alors que pour apprendre l'ultime getsuga tenshou il devait accepter son épée; Il le laisse alors en lui anonssant que le secret de cette technique lui sera transmis à travers le lame puis lui dit avant de disparaitre dans les profondeurs de l'océan que si il utilise cette technique, il perdra à jamais ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Arrivé à Karakura, Ichigo demande à Aizen de changer d'endroit pour se battre mais celui-ci refuse et Ichigo lui aggripe le visage avec sa main et l'entraine dans un endroit entouré par les montagnes loin de Karakura. Aizen suppose qu'il a converti sa pression spirituelle en force physique brute, puis Aizen se téléporte dans le dos d'Ichigo mais ce dernier le voit et détourne son attaque vers une montagne qui se détruit presque totalement. Après plusieurs passes d'armes impressionnantes où chaques rochers immenses se détruisaient dés que les lames s'entrechoquaient, Aizen, croyant que s'est grâce à sa puissance que la montagne s'est détruite, prétend qu'il pourrait briser la lame d'Ichigo d'un coup et il tente de le faire mais Ichigo bloque sa lame d'une main et le choc créé par la lame d'Aizen détruit tous les rochers derrière Ichigo et créé une immense fosse. Aizen retente l'expérience mais avec un hadô 90 parfaitement réalisé que Ichigo brise facilement d'une main; Ichigo fonce ensuite vers Aizen et lui inflige un coup de sabre diagonalement sur ton son haut du corps. Aizen furieux se métamorphose en hollow par le Hougyoku et lance un céro à Ichigo. L'explosion est extrêment puissante assez pour créer un immense cratère mais Ichigo résiste et perd l'usage de son bras gauche pour contrer l'attaque. Aizen tient Ichigo par le coup après lui avoir foncer dessus et l'entoure de plusieurs céros solidifiés. Ichigo détruit tous les céros d'un coup de lame et après avoir dit à Aizen qu'il en avait marre de ses arguments, il déclenche l'ultime getsuga tenshö. Aizen est submergé par le getsuga et tombe sur le sol, Ichigo tente de l'achever mais il commence à perdre ses pouvoirs et Aizen sur le point de l'achever se fait emprisonner par un sceau d'Urahara. Arc du Conte Inconnu des Zanpakutō (hors-série) Arc des Épées Bestiales (hors-série) Arc Fullbring Un an et demi après la guerre, Ichigo a retrouvé une vie comme il avait toujours rêvé. Il remarque que les pouvoirs de Karin se sont bien dévellopés et qu'elle a l'air de bien s'en sortir. Il dit aussi à son père qu'il fait des rêves étranges. Après le lycée, il voit un type qu'y s'est fait dérober son sac et arrête le voleur avec ses poings entrainés pour combattre et rend le sac à so propriétaire, ce dernier remarque qu'Ichigo est drôlement méfiant. Le lendemaleft|thumb|Ichigo et Kügo qui discutentin, au lycée, un groupe d'élèves d'un autre lycée lui cherche des ennuis parce qu'il a tabassé l'un de leurs potes, qui se trouve être le gars qu'Ichigo a tabassé hier. Ishida, accouru sur les lieux, et Ichigo tabassent les gars tout en se disputant sur le fait qu'Ishida va trop souvent chasser les hollow. Ensuite, Ichigo se fait "Kidnapper" par son patron qui l'emmène à l'endroit où travaille Ichigo. Après avoir discuté, le typethumb|Ichigo rencontrant les Fullbringers à qui Ichigo a rendu son sac apparait dans le restaurant. Il commande un plat et mange ses nouilles tout en discutant avec Ichigo. Il demande à Ichigo d'espionner son père pour lui donner des informations et il demande à Ichigo si il connait assez bien son père pour tout lui dire. Après avoir vu Karin quitter le magasin d'Urahara, Ichigo commence à se poser des questions et le type lui dis son nom : Ginjou . Après cela, Orihime va chez ichigo pour voir ce qui se passe et lui répond qu'il ne se passe rien et Ishida se fait attaquer au même moment. Ichigo appelé par Inoue va à l'hopital pour voir Ishida et quand il lui demande ce qui s'est passé Ishida dit que cela ne le concerne pas. Se sentant impuissant, Ichigo appelle le numéro que Kügo lui a donné après que ce premier ait quitté l'hopital et Ginjou lui propose un rendez-vous devant un hôtel. Après avoir été au lycée, Ichigo rencontre Ginjou et l'emmène dans l'hôtel. Après left|thumb|Ichigo passant son premier test dans la Doll Houseêtre rentré, Ichigo voit trois autres personnes dans la pièce et Ginjou lui explique que leur but est de lui rendre ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Ichigo s'assoit avec Ginjou et ce dernier lui explique le Fullbring : comment l'obtenir, les pouvoirs de celui-ci et à quel point ils veulent s'en débarraser car le Fullbring est à l'antipode de ce qu'ils sont. À ce moment Chad et Riruka (une allié de Ginjou) apparaissent. Chad lui expliquethumb|Jackie, le deuxième test d'Ichigo qu'il a accepter ce projet si cela permettait à Ichigo de retrouver ses pouvoirs car il ne voulait plus le voir comme ça et Ichigo accepte le marché de Ginjou et Riruka tombe amoureuse d'Ichigo au même moment. Ichigo commence le premier test après un jour de repos, il s'agit d'un combat contre une peluche dans la maison de poupée de Riruka qui à le pouvoir de rétrécir et de faire entrer toute personne dont elle a donné l'autorisatio d'entrer. Tout en esquivant les attaques de la peluches, Ichigo écouté Riruka lui expliqué que le Fullbring est un pouvoir d'amour et qu'ils possèdent tous le Fullbring depuis la naissance. Grâce à Chad, Ichigo utilise son badge de shini gami remplaçant et en se souvenant de ses instants de fierté, la poignthumb|left|Ichigo perdant le contrôle de son Fullbringée du Zangetsu recouvre le badge. Après avoir compris comment fonctionnait son Fullbring, ichigo vainç la peluche avec un getsuga tenshô. Ensuite, son deuxième test se passe dans un aquarium et il doit se combatre contre Jackie. Le combat commence mal pour Ichigo à cause des "dirty bots" de Jackie mais se s ervant de son expérience du combat il réussit à lui asséner un coup et Jackie le fécilite pour son sens du combat. Mais à ce moment, le Fullbring d'Ichigo devient incontrôlable et Jacthumb|Ichigo vêtu de son Fullbringkie demande que l'on stope l'entrainement pour le bien d'Ichigo mais celui refuse. Alors que Tsukishima détruit la Doll House, on aperçoit Ichigo avec son uniforme de shinigami et un sabre noir fait d'énergie spirituelle. Chad attaque Tsukishima et le conduit dehors, Ichigo attaque alors à son tour Tsukishima et démontre qu'il a déjà bien maitrisè le Fullbring mais pas encore le sien d'après Tsukishima qui le fait s'écraser sur le sol. Ginjou défend alors Ichigo et se bat avec Tsukishima et ce dernier prend la fuite grâce à l'intervention de Yukio et Riruka. Yukio et Ginjo emmène Ichigo dans une planque pour qu'Ichigo termine son entrainement et Ichigo doit affronter Ginjo dans la console de Yukio pour ne pas se faire repérer par Tsukishima. Inoue arrive dans la console de Yukio, appellée par Yasutora Sado pour l'entrainement d'Ichigo, et on voit qu'Ichigo a de belles blessures. Après qu'Inoue l'ai soigné, Ichigo contre-attaque et Ichigo ne ressent pas le coeur de Ginjou, comme il en l'avait l'habitude lors de ses combats, et là, Ginjo lui blesse les yeux et lui dit qu'il va lui faire retrouver son envie de combattre. Ginjo joue alors une petite comédie en prétleft|thumb|Ichigo sous son Fullbring completendant qu'il va tué Sado et Inoue puis ensuite Ichigo, Ichigo alors en colère déclenche son Fullbring qui explose et Ginjo contient l'explosion et est bien blessé. Ensuite, on revoit Ichigo en train de faire des pompes et de se plaindre que c'est trop auprès de Ginjou, il lui explique alors qu'une infime boule de pression spirituelle est restée en lui et que grâce au Fullbring il va retrouvé ses pouvoirs de shinigami associé à ses pouvoirs de Fullbring et devenir transcendant aux shinigamis. Ichigo teste alors son Fullbring et il a une nouvelle forme. Après, Ichigo retourne chez lui et il découvre Tsukishima qui apparemment est un membre cher pour toutes sa famille et ses amis. Après avoir frappé Tsukishima, Ichigo s'enfuit et Ikumi le retrouve et l'emmène chez elle où Tsukishima réapparait et il semble qu'Ikumi soit de son côté pus Ichigo s'enfuit une nouvelle fois et Ginjou lui annonce que ce fut la même chose pour lui avec Jackie,Giriko,Yukio et Riruka. Ginjou l'emmène dans un immeuble abandonné qui se trouve être une planque qu'il avait préparé au cas où Tsukishima aurait découvert toutes les autres, Ichigo et Ginjou et Ginjou révèlent ses hypothèses sur le pouvoir de Tsukishima et demande à Ichigo si il pourrait tuer Tsukishima de sang-froid même si cela ne guarantit pas que ses amis retrouveront la mémoire mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre Yukio arrive et les emmène dans un manoir. Tsukishima les accueilles dedans et on voit tous les amis d'Ichigo et ses deux soeurs. Après avoir perdu son sang-froid, Ichigo monte à l'étage supérieur et trouve Riruka,Jackie et Kutsuzawa dans la pièce puis Tsukishima derrière lui. Ginjou arrive ensuite et prévient Ichigo qu'il peut se battre à fond. Ichigo utilise alors son Fullbring et coupe le bras de Tsukishima mais Inoue et Sado arrivent pour aider Tsukishima. Inoue soigne Tsukishima et Chad dit à Ichigo qur tout ce qui ont accompli, le sauvetage de Rukia et la fin de la guerre, n'ont été possible que grâce à l'aide de Tsukishima et ce dernier attaque Ichigo par derrière et le fait sortir de la maison. Ichigo, fou de rage, attaque Tsukishima mais son coup est bloqué par Inoue et il se prend une attaque de Chad dont il s'en sort indemne et il se demande pourquoi il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs et s'apprète à attaquer Tsukishima. Ichigo assèe un coup de pied à Tsukishima puis un Getsua Tenshô et Tsukishima découvre à quel point Ichigo est parvenu à maitriser son Fullbring. Chad et Inoue se mèlent encore au combat et Tsukishima en profite pour attaquer Ichigo par derrière mais Ginjou protège Ichigo et se fait transpercer. Équipement Aptitudes et Compétences Zanpakutō Zangetsu '(斬月, ''Tranchant de la Lune ou Lune Tranchante) Quand Ichigo devient Shinigami pour la première fois, son Zanpakutō ressemble à un katana commun, mais à la taille démesurée (la même qu'Ichigo (1m75) ou un peu plus), tout comme le fourreau brun qui pend sur son épaule droite. Il possède une garde rectangulaire en bronze aux bords courbes, un motif de flammes stylisées sur les côtés et un simple trou décoratif sur les plus courts. La poignée est rouge terminé par deux fils bleus clairs. Sa grande taille provient de l'énergie sprituelle non retenue mais immense d'Ichigo, qu'il ne sait pas contrôler. En conséquence, l'épée en elle-même était plutôt faible, vu que très peu d'énergie est utilisé dans sa matérialisation. Néanmoins, elle était assez puissante pour venir à bout d'un Hollow de classe Gillian ou moindre, arrivant même à bloquer un Cero. La lame de son sabre se fait couper en deux par Byakuya Kuchiki lors de leur première confrontation, faisant perdre tous ses pouvoirs de Shinigami à Ichigo. Kisuke Urahara, gérant du Magasin Urahara, lui propose alors de suivre un entaînement pour retrouver ses pouvoirs, le forçant ensuite à apprendre le nom de son Zanpakutō, lui révélant ainsi son Shikai. L'esprit de Zangetsu ressemble à un homme de 30-40 ans, de grande taille (équivalent celle de Kenpachi Zaraki) avec de longs cheveux bruns ou noir hirsutes. Il est habillé d'un long manteau noir au col blanc, de plus près pourrait ressembler à un Shinigami sans son Hakama, bien que la veste parte en lambeau, et des lunettes de soleil étroites. A cause de son apparence, Ichigo appelle Zangetsu "Vieil Homme Zangetsu" (斬月のオッサン, Zangetsu no ossan), Zangetsu a aussi été appelé "L'Homme Au Manteau Noir" (黒衣の男, kokui no otoko). Zangetsu a un caractère très posé et calme, mais a la mauvaise habitude de tester Ichigo de manières très peu communes, aboutissant à la réussite des essais dans un but totalement différent de l'objectif préalablement fixé. Zangetsu préfère les jolis ciels bleus et les grandes forêts vertes au paysage monotone des grattes-ciel. Zangetsu a la capacité de momentanément arrêter un combat, uniquement du point de vue d'Ichigo (cf. combat de Kenpachi et Ichigo) et d'emmener ce dernier dans son monde et alors de lui parler. Il peut aussi fermer les blessures mortelles d'Ichigo, bien qu'on ignore si c'est dû à une véritable capacité, ou grâce à la forte énergie spirituelle qu'il possède, comme Nnoitra Jiruga. Depuis qu'Ichigo a développé ses propres pouvoirs de Shinigami, il a une très forte connexion avec Zangetsu. Cependant, Ichigo ayant développé un Hollow intérieur (résultat involontaire de l'entrainement de Urahara), Zangetsu et le Hollow sont tous les deux sa source de pouvoir et partagent le même corps spirituel dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo, la présence la plus forte détenant le contrôle de l'énergie (et surtout de l'apparence) de leur corps. Quand Zangetsu n'a plus le contrôle, c'est le hollow qui prend sa place, représenté comme une version d'Ichigo en Shinigami mais habillé en blanc et noir et non en noir et blanc, et qui a la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir contrôler le corps de Ichigo. thumb|La Forme Shikai Constante de Zangetsu * '''Shikai : Le Shikai de Zangetsu a plus la forme d'un grand couperet avec un tranchant argenté et un versant noir, plutôt qu'à un katana normal. Il n'a ni fourreau, ni garde et c'est un tissu qui permet de le transporter. Le bandage qui est autour du manche semble être extensible à souhait, et peu donc permettre de se faire des bandages en cas de blessures (cf. combat entre Ichigo et Ikkaku Madarame). Contrairement aux autres Zanpakutōs, Zangetsu est constamment en Shikai. Yoruichi Shihōin a dit que Zangetsu était toujours en Shikai en raison de la vaste et incontrôlable pression spirituelle d'Ichigo, ce qui implique qu'il est tout simplement que certains Zanpakutōs sans contrôle une fois sous sa forme Shikai, reste dans cet état. :Pouvoir spécial du Shikai : Le pouvoir spécial de Zangetsu est le Getsuga Tenshô (月牙天衝, Crocs Lunaires Qui Grattent Le Ciel) consistant à concentrer l'énergie spirituelle sur la pointe du sabre puis de la relâcher sous la forme de crocs, ou vagues. Ichigo utilise cette capacité plusieurs fois sans connaître son nom, ni sa technique, mais il acquiert ces deux savoirs en même temps. C'est en s'entraînant avec Zangetsu pour atteindre le Bankai qu'il réussi à faire un Gestuga sciemment, c'est alors que Zangetsu lui apprend le nom de l'attaque, tout en lui déclarant qu'en connaissant le nom d'une attaque, on augmente sa puissance. Bien que seule attaque qu'il connaisse, Ichigo utilise le Gestuga Tenshô de différentes manières, il s'en sert pour parer les attaques telles que Senbonzakura ou un Cero et il peut le garder sur sa lame pour doubler sa puissance de frappe par exemple. thumb|Tensa Zangetsu, la Forme Bankai de Zangetsu * Bankai : Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Lune Tranchant Les Chaînes Célestes) Tensa Zangetsu n'est pas un Bankai ordinaire car il a la forme d' un Daitô (long sabre Japonnais), chose très différente des autres Bankai, qui eux engendrent des créatures autonomes (Konjiki Ashizosokijizo et Tengen Myoô), des armes redoutables (Jakôhô Raikuben) ou encore des milliers de lames (Senbonzakura Kageyoshi). En fait, Tensa Zangetsu est condensé sous cette forme pour augmenter la puissance et la vitesse d'Ichigo. La garde de Tensa Zangetsu est en forme de Manji (kanji voulant dire "Ban" ce qui veut dire sacré comme dans libération sacrée). La lame de Tensa Zangetsu est tellement dure qu'elle peut résister à un coup de poing de Yammy Riyalgo, un Espada connu pour sa puissante force physique, et à la plus puissante attaque de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez : "Desgarron". Quand Ichigo est en Bankai, il revêt le manteau noir de Zangetsu, et la fourrure blanche devient des bandages qui lui enserrent le torse. Quant à l'épée, elle est toute noire et a une chaîne brisée pendu au bout de la Tsuka. Après son entrainement dans son monde intérieur avec tensa-zangetsu hollow, son sabre change de forme : la garde est plus fine et allongée, il a un gant noir qui recouvre toute sa main et la moitié de son avant-bras et il a une chaîne noir qui s'enroule depuis la poignée de zangetsu jusqu'à son épaule. Sa puissance est beaucoup plus grande qu'avant au point qu'elle est devenue indétectable pour ceux qui n'ont pas son niveau de puissance même Aizen hollow ne ressent pas la puissance de Ichigo. Il peut alors briser le hado n°90 d'Aizen sous forme hougyoku d'une seule main et même contrer un de ses coups de lame d'une main. D'un seul coup de lame il peut détruire une montagne et trancher Aizen sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.thumb|Ichigo après son entrainement dans le Dangai. Après son entrainement dans le Dangai, le bankai d'Ichigo devient légèrement différent : les quatres branches de sa garde deviennent plus élancées, plus allongées, il a un gant noir qui recouvre de sa main jusqu'à la moitié de l'avant-bras, une chaîne s'enroule entour de son bras droit sans manche allant de la poignée de Zangetsu jusqu'à l'épaule d'Ichigo. Comme cela, Ichigo a une puissance hors-du-commun. Grâce à son entrainement Ichigo contrôle parfaitement sa pression spirituelle ce qui lui donne le même niveau qu'Aizen (sans le Hougyoku). Ajoutée à la surpuissance du hollow d'Ichigo, il est devenue très fort. Donç c'est grâce à l'union de la pression spirituelle du hollow très supérieur à celle d'ulquiorra sous son deuxième niveau de libération et de sa pression spirituelle du niveau d'Aizen,sans le Hougyoku, qu'il est devenue si puissant. Sous cette forme, Ichigo est extrêmement puissant. Il peut dévier sans problème les attaques d'Aizen sous sa troisième forme avec le Hougyoku alors qu'avec sa première forme Aizen a pu battre Isshin,Urahara et Yoruichi facilement et sans effort. Sa résistance s'est aussi amélioré car il encaisse un céro d'Aizen à bout portant et n'a que le bras gauche brûlé. * Augmentation du combat à l'épée : Maintenant , il peut détruire une montagne d'un coup de lame et détruire des rochers immenses juste avec l'entrechoquement de sa lame et celle d'Aizen. * Force accrue : '''Sa force est devenue si grande qu'il peut contrer le swing de l'épée d'Aizen avec une main et sans effort alors que celui-ci a détruit des rochers immenses avec ce genre de coup. Il a pu détruire le hadô 90 d'Aizen d'une main et sans effort. * '''Force spirituelle : '''Elle est devenue si puissante qu'elle est devenue indétectable pour les êtres qui n'ont pas son niveau. Aizen émet d'abord l'hypothèse qu'il a raté son évolution puis voyant l'énorme puissance qu'il déploit il pense qu'il a converti toute sa force spirituelle en force physique brute. Même lorsqu'il était à sa troisième forme Aizen n'a pas pu sentir la pression spirituelle d'Ichigo. '''Pouvoir spécial du Bankai : L'attaque principale reste Getsuga Tenshô mais en Bankai elle est plus puissante, plus rapide et noire. Lors de son combat contre Byakuya, Ichigo y fait référence comme étant un "Kuroi Gestuga" (黒月牙, Crocs De La Lune Noire). Ce qui fait simplement référence à sa couleur, mais cela n'est pas son vrai nom. Le Kuroi Getsuga Tenshô a été montré la première fois par le Hollow intérieur d'Ichigo lors de son combat contre Byakuya. Plus tard quand Ichigo réussi à controler son Hollow intérieur, on peux voir des sortes de Kuroi Getsuga avec une ligne rouge à l'extrémité lors de l'activation de son Bankai ou lors de sa Hollowmorphose. Forme Getsuga Tenshô Ultime ' Forme qu'adopte Ichigo lors de son combat contre Aizen, soit dans l'épisode 309 de l'anime. Ichigo fusionne alors avec Getsuga, d'où sa phrase: "''L'Ultime Getsuga Tenshô...C'est moi...Devenant Getsuga lui même." Sous cette forme, Ichigo a les cheveux considérablement plus longs et noirs, et ses yeux deviennent rouges sang. On remarque également une armure grise occupant son torse, son bras droit et une partie de son visage, s'arrêtant juste sous les yeux. De mystérieuses traces noires apparaissent aussi sur sa peau. left|thumb|Regard terrifiant d'Ichigo se préparant à faire un Getsuga Tenshõ Ultime Son Zanpakutō (Zangetsu) disparait pour laisser place à un étrange katana constitué des flammes noires qui entourent Ichigo quand il est sous cette forme (très certainement de la pression spirituelle). Il est ainsi extrèmement puissant, étant donné qu'il peut également utiliser le Mugetsu. Suite à cette thumb|Le terrible Mugetsu d'Ichigo s'abattant sur Aizen.transformation, Ichigo aurait dù perdre immédiatement tout ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, mais Urahara nous apprendra plus tard que cela n'arriverai pas tout de suite, mais qu'un jour, à la suite de longues souffrances, Ichigo perdra bel et bien ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Le véritable nom de l'attaque est Saigo no Getsuga Tenshõ. Après avoir dit "Mugetsu" et abaissé Zangetsu le Getsuga recouvre le ciel sur des kilomètres (fidèle à son nom : Mugetsu qui signifie nuit sans lune) puis s'abat sur l'ennemi avec une énorme puissance. Aizen aurait été tuer sans sa régénération (son dos s'est ouvert et il a perdu sa forme hollow, il ne lui en restait qu'un petit débris de masque sur sa joue droite). Le contre-coup est qu'il perd ses pouvoirs offensifs quelques minutes après et que si il ne tue pas son adversairethumb|Ichigo lançant son terrible Mugetsu sur Aizen. sur ce coup il est sans défense. On remarque que sous cette forme même Aizen hollow ne peut ressentir sa force spirituelle. Hollowmorphose :Pour plus d'informations: Hollow Ichigo :Le masque hollow d'Ichigo est blanc avec des bandes rouge foncé à gauche du masque. Originalement, le masque a eu trois thumb|premier masquethumb|Le première masquebandes, mais ce nombre a augmenté depuis sa première manifestation. Le masque a eu dix bandes pendant le bataille d'Ulquiorra et Ichigo. Le masque hollow d'Ichigo a changé une fois de plus quand Ichigo a combattu son Hollow interieur. Il y a seulement quatre bandes sur la masque, maintenant. Elles émergent des trous pour les yeux du masque. :thumb|Le nouveau masque :. :Pour contrôler ces pouvoirs de Hollow, Ichigo doit mander le masque sur son visage. Ichigo peut mander le masque en recouvrant son visage avec sa main et en focaliser son énergie spirituelle sur son visage. Avant la maîtrise de son Hollow, l’apparence du masque a été un indication du Hollow que Ichigo a essayé de contrôler. Maintenant, il est devenu une indication de l'utilisation de la puissance du Hollow dans Ichigo. :. :Avec le masque, Ichigo augmente sa force spirituelle et physique. :*'''Augmentation de la puissance: Bien qu'il porte le masque, Ichigo accroit sa vitesse et sa puissance. Ses pouvoirs de Hollow et de Shinigami se complètent les uns les autres. Ses pouvoirs de Hollow rassemble les énergies spirituelles de l'air ce qui relance son pouvoir de facon significatif. Affiliation Statut en tant qu'espèce Status en tant que Shinigami Remplaçant Relations :Pour plus d'informations: Relations d'Ichigo Ichigo a rencontré plusieurs personnages différents au cours de la série, allant de la famille, des amis et des alliés jusqu'à des ennemis et des rivaux. Son intéraction avec ces personnages le conduit à créer des liens forts et à former des rivalités. Certaines de ces amitiés ont commencé depuis l'enfance tandis que d'autres ont débuté durant la série. Ichigo n'a pas démontré de sentiments amoureux à aucun des personnages de la série. Répliques Futilité * Zangetsu, le Zanpakutō d'Ichigo, a été voté 3ième place dans un sondage du plus populaire Zanpakutō, tandis que son Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, a été placé en 10ième place. Références Navigation du Site en:Ichigo Kurosaki Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Shinigami Catégorie:Vizard Catégorie:Humain